Romanticismo Inaspettato
by Iggyko-San
Summary: Lovino estaba harto de su vida escolar, no se llevaba con sus compañeros ni tampoco tenía buenas calificaciones, pero conocer a Cierto español durante sus cortas vacaciones de invierno le cambiarán la vida, más bien si al volver a clases se encuentra con su nuevo compañero Antonio. Fail sumary, primer fic Spamano, denle una oportunidad.
1. Prólogo

**Hola c: **Well... Este es mi primer Fic SPAMANO que hago, y la idea ya la traía en mente desde hace un mes. Mi mejor amigo, que es novio de mi primo y que ambos rolean Spamano para mi (oh soy una suertuda) me dieron la mayor parte de las ideas del Fic, y también mi Queridisima vecina de la casa de playa *-* ( es que yo vivo en la playa y ella en la ciudad, entonces ella cuando viene a la playa se queda en la casa del lado de la mia XD) En fin , espero que les guste el fic, el cual tendrá capitulo más largos, solo que el primero es breve, ya que lo hice a modo de introducción.  
**  
****_Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya.  
Advertencias: Por ahora nada .w._****  
**_**Spoiler: tampoco, ya que es la intro e_e**_

****Ahora, dejándome de mis heroicos discursos que no sirven de mucho, les dejo el primer capitulo de este fic *-* espero que les guste~

* * *

**Romanticismo Inaspettato**

1. Prologo:

Lovino Vargas, Junto con su hermano menor Feliciano, se habían mudado ya hace cuatro meses de ciudad, por lo que tuvieron que dejar la vida a la que tanto se habían acostumbrado, ya que ambos desde su nacimiento, jamás se habían apartado de sus familiares, escuelas ni amigos.

Para Feliciano no fue complicado, a pesar que dejó atrás a sus amigos de toda la vida, al ser un alegre chico, no se le complicó el hacer nuevos amigos. Cursaba segundo grado al momento de ser transferido, por lo que llegó a un buen curso. En menos de una semana, ya tenía amigos, se juntaba con un chico alemán y un amable y educado japonés.

Pero el caso del hermano mayor, Lovino, que es el protagonista de nuestra historia, fue todo lo contrario. Llegó al cuarto grado, último año de la escuela, y por ende, a un curso muy competitivo y de chicos muy desagradables. Sus nuevos compañeros eran muy burlones, discriminadores y poco tolerantes, por lo que en lugar de integrar al italiano, como lo hicieron los de segundo grado con su hermano, lo rechazaron. Por otro lado, su personalidad no le ayudaba mucho, su actitud fría y sus insultos hacia quienes no le agradaban.

Lovino extrañaba su anterior escuela, ahí no tenía muchos amigos, pero por lo menos no le acompañaba la soledad, soledad que no le dejaba por más que intentara hacerse de buenos amigos. En su clase había otro chico que tampoco era muy sociable, y pensó en hacerse amigo de este, más notó que otros chicos lo molestaban, por lo que prefirió mantenerse al margen de todo. A veces en los recreos, bajaba al primer piso, donde se encontraba el salón de clases de su hermano, para no estar tan solo. Por lo menos le divertía insultar al amigo de su hermano, ese macho patatas llamado Ludwig. No le agradaba que fuese amigo de su hermano, simplemente porque se habían hecho tan cercanos, que comenzó a sentir los típicos "celos de hermano mayor"

Regresando a la actualidad, Lovino estaba solo, en su pupitre, mirando a su alrededor. Como odiaba a los de su clase. Ahí estaba el idiota francés alardeando de su hermosura, junto con su mejor amigo que para colmo, era hermano del macho patatas. ¡Como detestaba a esos dos! Francis, el rubio de melena ondulada y Gilbert, el chico albino que no se calla nunca. Eran muy respetados y alagados en la escuela, por ser egocéntricos y estar en cuarto año. A veces lo molestaban, pero Lovino los insultaba y se iban a molestar al chico de las cejotas. A veces agradecía que lo ignoren, porque no quería correr la misma suerte de Arthur, quien era víctima de muchas burlas de parte del francés, y de un chico rubio de anteojos que estaba en curso de su hermano.

Los días cada vez se hacían más pesados en esa escuela. Se sentía demasiado solo. Incluso pensó que si les compartía a sus compañeros Wi-Fi desde su teléfono, tendría más amigos, pero esto solo sirvió para que los chicos de su clase se aprovechen y descaradamente le pidiesen a cada instante que les dé internet a sus celulares.

Imagínense tener que hacer todos los trabajos solo, soportar como todos ríen en conjunto, ser excluido de las fiestas que cada fin de semana organizaban, y a las cuales eran invitados todos en la clase, todos a excepción de él. Incluso durante exposiciones y disertaciones, era el hazmerreír de la clase, y todo el trabajo que hizo para tener una buena nota, copy-paste de Wikipedia después de la siesta, se desperdiciaba por que sucedía lo siguiente:

_1- El Joven Vargas, como era llamado por sus maestros, pasaba adelante, proyectaba sus diapositivas y comenzaba a exponer._

2- De la nada, Gilbert hacía comentarios burlescos o Francis de doble sentido, siendo el blanco de risas y burlas del resto de la clase.

3- El Joven Vargas se enojaba, y comenzaba a insultar, no le importaba que los maestros estuviesen ahí, solo descargaba violenta y verbalmente la ira que sentía al momento de ser ridiculizado en plena exposición.

4- Los maestros le colocaban un cero por grosero y atrevido. Por desubicado y por no tener un dominio de la clase durante una exposición oral

5- Finalmente el Bad Friends Dúo se salía una vez más con la suya, dejando a Lovino completamente molesto, con una mala nota, y ellos quedando bien frente al resto de sus compañeros.

Además, Lovino era un holgazán, no trabajaba en clases, ya que no tenía motivo aparente para hacerlo, ya que no estaba interesado en los estudios superiores, tenía planeado seguir trabajando, después de egresar de la escuela, en el restaurant en el que hacía medio turno, solo que con contrato fijo y tiempo completo. Sus calificaciones eran bajas, aun así, no lo suficiente como para quedar repitiendo el año. Durante las clases, inclinaba su cabeza sobre la mesa y se quedaba así, ya que de lo contrario, comenzaría a insultar a quien se le acerque.

Afortunadamente, se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno, dos semanas para descansar y no verle las caras e esos idiotas. Porque de verdad, Lovino detestaba e esos idiotas. Y esas vacaciones, cambiaron la vida del Italiano por completo…

* * *

YAY! Hata aquí el epílogo, espero que les haya gustado o interesado la trama... no sean tan crueles, es mi primer Spamano D':  
Si quieren hacer algun comentario, sugerencia, reclamo, amenaza de muerte, o lo que sea, pues espero sus reviews ^w^ y antes que se me olvide, gracias por leer este cortito capítulo de lo que será mi primer fic Spamano, ojalá haya sido de su agrado.

Nos leemos luego c: ^w^


	2. Capitulo1: Fin del primer semestre

Tantos años sin actualizar (;A;) Disculpen la demora, es que estaba con muchos asuntos escolares, pero ahora que estoy con exámenes libres, tengo tiempo para actualizar más seguidos todos mis fics ^w^

También quiero agradecerles a aquellas personas que han hecho posible que me anime a escribir un SpaMano: Mi Rancio Ni-chanta, Mi queridisima Celeste, El kawaiioso Pablito y bueno, a mis estimadas lectoras y a quienes se dieron el trabajo de dejarme reviews, gracias!

He aquí el primer capítulo de este fic, no creo que me salgan más de diez capítulos, ya que es mi primer spamano.

* * *

**Romanticismo Inaspettato**

_Capítulo 1: Fin del primer semestre._

Lovino despertó con un rayo de sol matutino golpeándole en rostro, ya que la noche anterior había quitado las cortinas para lavarlas, y la ventana de su habitación daba de cara justo donde salía cada mañana el sol. Estiró el brazo derecho hacia la mesita que tenía como velador, mientras que con el brazo izquierdo tapaba su rostro producto de la claridad que chocaba fuertemente sobre sus ojos, encandilándole la visión. Una vez que cogió su celular con su mano derecha, se sentó, aun estando dentro de su cama, y lo tomó para ver la hora y la fecha. Sonrió. Era el último día de clases del primer semestre. Después de ese jueves soleado, pero aun así frio, no vería en dos semanas a ese montón de "bastardos" que tanto le desagradaban. Se levantó de la cama, al ver que faltaban veinte minutos para las ocho, y su madre no le esperaría por mucho. Tomó su uniforme, una muda de calcetines y ropa interior, un cinturón y sus zapatos, y corrió al baño. En el trayecto, vio que su hermano menor, Feliciano, quien tenía abierta la puerta de su habitación, la cual quedaba frente al baño, ya estaba casi listo. Una vez que se lavó rápidamente y se visitó en un dos por tres, salió del baño, aun sin zapatos y corrió de regreso a su habitación por su calzado escolar, su teléfono y su mochila. Estúpida escuela- refunfuñaba para sus adentros- incluso en el último día, nos hacen llevar cuadernos y uniforme.

El mayor de los hermanos Vargas, corrió escaleras abajo y tomó su bolsita de la colación que estaba en un brazo del sofá grande. Cuando se tomó el tiempo de abrir su mochila y guardarla, escuchó que su madre tocaba la bocina del vehículo, por lo que con mochila abierta en una mano y la bolsita con su comida en la otra, corrió como hasta la calle, donde su madre y su "estúpido hermano menor" le esperaban al interior del carro. Lovino se subió en la cabina trasera rezongando por lo bajo. Una vez adentro, su madre echó a andar el automóvil y Lovino ató las agujetas de sus zapatos. Feliciano, que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, se volteó con sus ojos cerrados, como de costumbre, y le sonrió con cara de bobo.

-Nee nee fratello ¿Por qué siempre te demoras tanto en arreglarte?

- Por lo menos se abrocharme los cordones solo.

-Ve

El menor de los hermanos se dio vuelta para mirar hacia adelante, mientras el mayor sacaba de su bolsillo su celular e intentaba hacer que las figuritas de colores calcen justo con las que ya estaban. Era un juego tipo tetris que tenía en su celular que, a pesar de ser touch, no era con sistema Android, ni nada por el estilo. Un teléfono normal. Sencillo. Ni muy moderno ni tampoco un ladrillo. Simplemente, un teléfono touch cualquiera que apenas tenía reproductor mp3 y un acceso a la web que le costaba todo el saldo, por lo que nunca accedía a internet desde su básico teléfono móvil.

Una vez que llegaron a la escuela y ambos hermanos se bajaron, Feliciano corrió al interior del establecimiento a encontrarse con sus amigos Kiku Honda y Ludwig Beilschmidt, mientras que nuestro protagonista, Lovino, caminaba con paso lento y pesado, demostrando abiertamente que para él, el ir a la escuela era una tortura. Cuando Lovino subía las escaleras para llegar a su salón de clases, justo sonó el timbre de entrada, y con tanta mala suerte, que el timbre del patio donde se encontraban las aulas de los cursos mayores, estaba justo subiendo la escalera. El mayor de los Vargas sintió como el sonido que indicaba el inicio de las clases penetraba su cabeza, atravesado de un oído a otro. Provocándole una leve jaqueca, leve comparada a la que soportaba entrando al aula.

Ya estando sentado en su puesto, veía como sus compañeros se lanzaban estuches, pedazos de gomas de borrar, papeles, entre otros. Mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su mano, y el brazo en su mesa, dejó escapar un leve suspiro, producto del fastidio. El profesor de lenguaje, que era el del primer bloque, no había llegado. Había un poco menos de la mitad del curso presente, aun así, los más molestosos estaban presentes, fastidiando al igual que siempre. Odiaba su clase, de toda la escuela, era la peor. Un curso dividido por bandos. Poco tolerante. Discriminador y burlesco. Segregaban a quienes no les agradaba. Incluso los profesores ya no tenían ganas ni de entrar a enseñar a aquel curso, y eso que hablamos de la academia más prestigiosa de la provincia, segunda a nivel nacional. Solo tenía tres amigas en aquel salón, y era el blanco de burlas simplemente por juntarse solo con chicas.

Ya llegando al recreo, Lovino bajó las escaleras y caminó el largo pasillo que le conducía al salón de clases de su hermano. Para nada linda fue la sorpresa que se llevó. Encontró al inútil de su hermano frente a frente con el macho patatas, este le acorralaba al menor contra un muro, ambos a menos de dos centímetros de distancia, completamente sonrojados. El rubio miraba fijamente al alegre italiano, mientras este miraba su corbata, la cual estaba siendo arreglada por el alemán. Lovino entró caminando rápidamente con las piernas abiertas como si acortara los pasos, el ceño fruncido y las manos empuñadas. Se acercó, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

-¡Que crees que le haces a mi estúpido hermano, Macho patatas!

Ambos se separaron bruscamente. El menor sonreía, aun sonrojado, mientras que el alemán simplemente desviaba la mirada, era un momento demasiado incómodo para él, más bien si fue interrumpido por el problemático hermano de su mejor amigo.

-Ve nee-chan, Doitsu me estaba arreglando la corbata

-¿Doitsu…? ¡Que mier…!

-Es el apodo que me colocó tu hermano.

- El colocarse apodos es sinónimo de una relación cercana ¡Maldición! Feliciano te he dicho que no te juntes con este grandísimo idiota.

-Pero… es mi amigo, y me cuida, y me protege, y es muy amable y muy macho…

-Ya cállate, me voy antes de que se acabe el recreo y me saquen la colación, otra vez.

Feliciano vio pasar unas chicas de su clase, y Lovino sonrió, por un lado al ver la belleza de las chicas, pero por otro lado porque su hermano había ignorado al alemán completamente por ir tras aquellas compañeras.

-Veo que te abandonaron, eh idiota patatas.

Ludwig no respondió, y el mayor de los Vargas se marchó a su clase. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, estaba aburrido, pero por lo menos el día no marchaba tan mal. Ya había algo positivo que agregar a su limitada lista de "cosas que no odio del colegio" Lo que le aliviaba, era que a pesar de odiar a los chicos de su clase, había dos o tres chicas con las que se llevaba bien. Sacaba su encanto italiano para coquetear con las de primero y segundo, ya que ellas no sabían que lo trataban mal en su clase, y lo admiraban por ser de cuarto. Una vez que Lovino regresó a su salón, se encontró con sus tres amigas, sentadas en un rincón del salón. Las tres hablando de cosas femeninas, hasta la llegada del chico. No había muchos chicos en el salón, al parecer el dúo de burlones se fue a molestar al otro patio, lo que le dejaba una enorme paz dentro del salón de clases.

Una de sus amigas, al verlo entrar por el salón, le llamó alegremente. La chica tenía enormes y brillantes ojos verdes, el cabello castaño largo y ondulado, y vestía el uniforme correctamente. Ella fue la segunda amiga que hizo al entrar a esa nueva escuela. La chica estaba sentada junto a otra niña, de melena rubia corta y lisa, con un pequeño listón color rosa, ojos verdes y una tímida sonrisa. Su cuerpo era más pequeño que el de la chica que estaba sentada a su lado. Delante de ellas, estaba sentada, dada vuelta para conversar, una chica de cabello rubio corto, levemente ondulado en las puntas y atado por un cintillo rojo, ojos verdes y una enorme sonrisa. Ellas eran las tres amigas que había logrado hacer ese gruñón e incomprendido italiano.

Lovino se aproximó a las chicas, sentándose en el puesto vacío, el que estaba junto a la chica de cintillo y enorme sonrisa y uniéndose al grupo. Ellas eran sus tres amigas, Elizabetha, Emma y Lily, sus únicas amigas en el salón, y quienes al igual que él, no se hacían notar mucho en la clase, aunque tampoco eran víctima de burlas. Elizabetha está en el curso desde primero, por lo que ya se ha acostumbrado a sus compañeros, habla con ellos e incluso golpea a Gilbert. Lily es tímida y no habla con los de su clase. Llegó hace dos años a la escuela, pero no es víctima de burlas, ya que su hermano mayor siempre la defendió. Emma por otra parte, es la mejor amiga de Lovino, ella llegó el año anterior, y al igual que Lily, su hermano mayor, ya egresado, le defendía de los matones. A diferencia de Lily, Emma no es tímida ni callada, por lo que los chicos se burlaban mucho de ella, quien siempre terminaba en peleas y discusiones. Cuando llegó Lovino a la escuela, logró que las tres chicas se hicieran amigas, y los cuatro eran el grupo de minorías del salón. Lovino tenía que reconocer, que el resto de sus compañeras eran hermosas, pero eran unas perras malvadas y manipuladoras. Por ende, solo se juntaba con las que valían la pena, que eran esas tres chicas, o con las de otros cursos.

Ya se acababa el recreo, y a la segunda hora de clases sería la convivencia, luego de esta un recreo corto para seguir con media hora más de convivencia, y luego podían irse y comenzar las vacaciones de invierno. Todo marchaba tranquilo, hasta que uno de sus compañeros se acerca y le pide que le de internet, dejándolo mal frente a sus amigas. Aunque el italiano se negó, tras este compañero estaba Francis, quien le miraba pesadamente mientras molestaba a Arthur. Cuando el francés vio que Lovino se negaba a compartir el internet, dejó tranquilo al inglés y con una seña llamó a su amigo Albino. Ambos se dirigieron donde el italiano y sus amigas, quienes miraron seriamente al bad friends dúo.

-¿Por qué no le compartes Internet?

-¡Dejalo, Gilbert!

-No te metas, el asombroso yo está hablando con Vargas, no con la marimacha.

-Te voy a partir el cráneo si no lo dejas en paz

-kesesese, a Vargas lo defiende una chica…

El albino fue golpeado por Elizabetha con un sartén en la cabeza. Aun se preguntan de dónde rayos sacó un sartén, el asunto es, que luego de que el chico fue golpeado. El bad friends dúo se retiró inmediatamente, dejando a las chicas y al italiano a solas. Estaban aburridos de esa rutina, sobre todo Lovino, pero ya quedaba un semestre, y vendrían las vacaciones, oportunidad para descansar de aquel curso de molestosos.

Unos minutos después, llegó al salón el profesor en jefe del cuarto año. El docente ordenó al dúo dinámico del salón que baje al primer piso a buscar el carbón y la parrilla para asar la carne que comerían en la convivencia. Gilbert aprovechó para entrar clandestinamente cervezas al salón de clase. Una vez que ambos jóvenes regresaron, primero con sacos de carbón, luego con un una nevera en la cual además de carne habían tragos, y finalmente con la parrilla, la cual subieron por las escaleras con mucho cuidado.

Ya comenzando con la parrillada, Lovino y sus amigas estaban en un lugar un tanto alejado del resto de sus compañeros, incluso el profesor se les acercó para que no estuviesen tan aislados. Las chicas, su amigo y el docente compartieron el resto de la mañana, luego el hombre fue llamado desde la dirección, por lo que les dejó solos a los amigos, y también al resto de la clase.

El dúo de amigos aprovechó la ausencia de docentes para hacer de las suyas. Ellos dos lograban revolucionar al resto de la clase, quienes les seguían los pasos del desorden y eran simples peones del francés y el prusiano. A Lovino le costaba creer que Gilbert fuse hermano del macho patatas, no se parecían en nada. Uno era un desordenado egocéntrico, mientras que el otro un estricto ordenado. Recordó a su hermano, tampoco se parecían mucho que digamos. Desde niños, siempre habían sido muy diferentes. Feliciano era un completo idiota, no sabía atar los cordones de sus zapatos, ni tenía gran intelecto, era prácticamente como la rubia tonta de la película, pero tenía gran carisma, era alegre y le encantaba el arte. Por el contrario, Lovino era un gruñón, de muy mal carácter y por sobre todo mal hablado, pero salvaba con su intelecto, si, alguna vez en la vida, Lovino fue un genio, solo que la pereza le fue ganando de a poco, y finalmente se convirtió en la oveja negra de la familia; un holgazán de mal carácter.

Faltaban tan solo cuarenta minutos para que finalicen las clases, y las chicas le dejaron al italiano solo por un momento, mientras ellas iban al tocador del baño de chicas de la escuela. Lamentablemente, ese fue el gran factor que provocó que Lovino estallara finalmente.

El mayor de los Vargas estaba sentado en su escritorio, terminando de comer un trozo de tomate que le quedaba de su ensalada. No había muchos chicos en el interior del salón de clases, por lo que el dúo de amigos vio al italiano como el blanco perfecto. Francis le arrebató de las manos a Arthur, un libro que estaba leyendo, y pese a los reclamos del inglés, comenzó a arrancarle páginas, Gilbert hacía lo mismo. Ambos amigos hicieron muchas bolitas de papel con las páginas del libro que le quitaron a Kirkland, y comenzaron a aventárselas en la cabeza al italiano. Este en un principio les ignoró e intentó calmarse, no obstante, la puntería del prusiano fue lar que en el minuto preciso en el cual Lovino se llevó un tomate a la boca, el alvino le atinó con fuerza en la nuca haciéndole atorarse con un gran trozo de tomate. Ambos amigos reían, pero luego Francis recibía golpecitos por parte del inglés.

Llegaron las chicas, y Elizabetha quien alcanzó a ver como el chico de ojos camarín le lanzó el papel a su amigo, corrió a ayudarle hasta que pudiese respirar nuevamente. Luego a sartenazos se encargó de golpear al albino. Lamentablemente, llegó el profesor al salón, y solo vio a Arthur golpeando a Francis mientras que Elizabetha le daba sartenazos a Gilbert, quien permanecía en posición fetal tirado en el suelo. Como era de esperarse, el dúo dinámico se hizo el inocente.

-Profesor, ¡Ayuda!- gritaba Gilbert desde el suelo, el docente se acercó y tocó el hombro de Arthur con su mano derecha, y con la izquierda la de la húngara para intentar calmarlos. Mientras tanto, Emma y Lily sujetaban a Lovino, para que no fuese a golpear a nadie. El maestro envió al todo el grupo al primer piso, a la inspectoría de la escuela, ahí verían que castigo les depararían a cada uno.

Una vez que llegaron todos, en completo silencio, Francis y Gilbert fueron los primeros en hablar.

-Inspectora –dijo el Albino- Lo que sucedió fue que, el awesome yo y Francis estábamos jugando en el saló a las bolitas de papel, procurando que no le llegase ninguna a los que no estaban jugando.

-Oui, Mon amí Gilbert, sin querer golpeó con una bolita de papel al Vargas y este se atoró con tomate.

-¡Eso no es cierto, stupid frog!

-Joven Kirkland –le llamó la atención la inspectora- No interrumpa a sus compañeros, déjelos que terminen y hablará usted…. Entonces Gilbert ¿Qué pasó?

-Entonces, mi genialísima persona fue a ayudarle, pero en eso llegó la marima… Elizabetha, y sin razón aparente comenzó a golpearme.

-Bien chicos –dijo la inspectora- Au no entiendo cómo es que Arthur estaba golpeando al joven Francis y por qué Elizabetha golpeó a Gilbert con un sartén.

-Yo respondo eso, Lo que sucede es que a Arthur le falta amour, y como no reconoce que me ama, me golpea para encubrir su sentimientos.

-¡N-no es cierto, rana mal parada! –se defendió Arthur, un tanto sonrojado.

-Arthur, no interrumpa a su compañero- le dijo la inspectora- continúe, Francis.

-En cuando a Elizabetha, siempre amenaza al pobre Gilbert que va a golpearlo, y ya le ha dado sartenazos anteriormente, y mientras tanto al Vargas lo afirmaron Emma y Lily para que no nos golpee.

-Bien….- dijo finalmente la inspectora- Como se acabará el semestre y no puedo suspenderles, quedarán con una semana de detención.

-¡QUÉ!- dijeron todos al unísono

-Como les he dicho, Se quedarán la primera semana de vacaciones detenidos, vendrán desde las 13:30 hasta las 17:00 horas a talleres especiales. Si faltan o llegan tarde a aunque sea a una de esas clases, quedarán expulsados, Y no les conviene la expulsión a estas alturas del año ¿O no? Recuerden que su graduación será dentro de unos meses, y a menos que quieran cursar el cuarto nuevamente y en otro establecimiento, deberán cumplir su castigo. TODOS, incluyendo el joven Vargas y las dos señoritas que lo afirmaron para que no golpee a nadie, Ahora retírense antes de que los deje sin vacaciones y haciendo el aseo de los baños del comedor.

Los chicos salieron de la inspectoría, las chicas estaban un poco tristes y algo furiosas. Arthur no quería hablar con nadie, igual que Lovino. Pero Francis y Gilbert, oh god, ellos estaban más molesto aún. Por lo general, ellos molestaban a los demás y se hacían los buenos para zafarse los castigos, pero esta vez, no les había funcionado, lo que les ponía de mal humor, y si ellos estando de buen humor son insoportables, es mejor ni pensar cómo serían de mal humor. Primero el Francés y luego el Prusiano hablaron:

-Gracias Vargas

-Sí, gracias, Vargas

-Por tu culpa no podré hacer el amour por una semana.

-Ni yo podré ir al campamento musical de invierno.

-Pero no creas que te la sacarás fácil, mon petit.

-Oh no, haremos de tu nada awesome vida, un infierno mientras dure el castigo.

-Así que prepárate para la peor semana de tu vida.

-Será peor que la vez que te arrojamos todo nuestro almuerzo y luego te picoteó mi awesome Gilbird.

-Prepárate para vivir un infierno, Vargas. AU REVOIR… hasta el lunes. 

* * *

¿Cortito? Bueno... Intentaré que el próximo capitulo sea un poco más extenso. La verdad es que no me dio la inspiración para alargerlo más, pero si para crear el origen del caos (?)

En el siguiente capítulo...

Lovino saldrá a dar un paseo por la playa y tadaaaan! *-*

Espero que les haya gustado, hasta pronto nwn


End file.
